Je Souhaite
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =May 14, 2000 |number =7ABX21 |dates =2000 |written =Vince Gilligan |directed =Vince Gilligan |viewers=12.79 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Requiem |prev =Fight Club |season =7 }} "'Je Souhaite'" is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis An ancient female genie causes trouble for a string of unthinking masters, including Agent Mulder. Summary Anson Stokes finds an unconscious woman while cleaning out a shipping container, who suddenly wakes up. His boss comes to check on him and while he is yelling for Anson his mouth disappears. Mulder and Scully speak with the boss, Jay Gilmore, after surgery to fix his mouth which has left him disfigured and with a speech impediment. They question Stokes' brother Leslie at his home, which inexplicably has a boat in the front yard, and they see the woman who was in the storage container in the Stokes' kitchen. Mulder and Scully find the storage container with a lot of antiques and the woman from the apartment is in the picture. The woman turns out to be a genie and Stokes is angry that he wasted his first two wishes because the boat he used his second wish for is not in water and he has to pay taxes on it. The genie suggests that Anson should give his brother the ability to walk as his third wish but he, instead, wishes for the ability to turn invisible at will. This also turns out to be disastrous, because he is still solid and gets hit by a car, killing him. Scully does the autopsy on the invisible body by covering it in powder. The picture found in the storage container was of a man who died with a giant oversized penis. Mulder believes the woman in the picture is responsible for everything, and believes she is a genia (female genie). Mulder goes to the Stokes residence and asks Leslie to hand over the genia, which is kept in a box. It turns out, however, that the genia is not in the box, but back in the storage facility. Mulder also finds the genia next to Mussolini in the 1930s and Richard Nixon in the 1960s, two men that got a lot of power and lost it in a bad way. Leslie takes possession of the genia and asks for his brother to be returned to life. Anson is, but is decaying and still has injuries from the crash. Leslie's second wish was for Anson to talk, but all he did was scream and he cannot feel anything. Back at the morgue, Scully finds the body has disappeared and Mulder suspects it is because of Leslie's wish. They go to the Stokes residence and Anson blows the house up trying to light the stove. Mulder questions Jen (the genia) who says she's 500 years old and she says she wanted great power and long life so she was given the power of a genie. She also says that Mulder unrolled her so he has to make three wishes. Mulder wishes for peace on earth and she wipes out the entire population of Earth. After realizing what's been done he inadvertently wishes for his first wish to be undone. Mulder begins writing down his third wish in great detail to be safe, but stops before finishing it. The episode ends with Scully and Mulder on a date at his apartment, and Jen in a diner having coffee- missing her telltale genie brand below her eye, meaning Mulder used his last wish to release her from her mystical bondage. References Jenn; Jinni; Mark of the Jinn; Chronic morbid tumescence Background Information * "Je Souhaite", this episode's title, is French for "I Wish". This is relevant to the story as Jenn the jinniyah was originally French. * Mulder and Scully drink Shiner Bock beer on their date at the end of the episode. * Anson Stokes was the name of a former Episcopal Church Bishop of Massachusetts. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Also Starring *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Guest Starring * Paula Sorge as Jenn * Will Sasso as Leslie Stokes * Kevin Weisman as Anson Stokes * Paul Hayes as Jay Gilmore Co-Starring * Brett Bell as Morgue Attendant External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:TXF Season 7 episodes Category:Monster of the Week episodes